othertwdforumfandomcom-20200213-history
TinyCarlos
TinyCarlos is a member of the OTWDF Personality TinyCarlos is a good member and possibly the best one. History The Ben Paul Era TinyCarlos joined Campman's forum around when it started, made a couple of posts but at the end of the day, he fucked off and returned to the TTG forums for god knows what reasons. He was never seen by the likes of OTWDF until he discovered it once again and found that this forum was the sanctuary he was looking for after the fall of the TTG forum. Not really, fall but how shitty it went.. Trying to make this sound dramatic, okay? The Domewing Era TinyCarlos was an active member during the Domewing Era, supporting him since he was a good admin. Carlos was sad to hear that Dome would end up stepping down as role of Administrator. Due to something started by Harp after he was banned by Dome. The forum members really wanted Harp back so it ended up with Dome stepping down from his role (his choice). TinyCarlos was volunteering a couple of people to be the next Dome, he supported Brotato once he was offered the role but was shocked to see that he had quit the job already not a day later. The Nate Era Nate was made the new administrator due to him changing the themes and this is where everything went to hell. Nate demanded us to call him 'lord' and now shit was getting real. The users had to convert to Natanism or suffer the dire consequences of getting the mighty ban hammer that crushed every bone in your body and you would watch as he would skin you alive while your body was still working, although all the bones in your body were nothing but broken. How would you be alive, you say? Who the fucks knows!? Just breaking all your bones is boring! Let's add a twist to it! Carlos thought of defying lord Nate, but it was a very heavy risk. He decided to summon his allies, and fell a bit short. Everyone adored Carlos but he was risking something too big. The other forum users were either too scared to stand up to Nate and his cult or were just bored and kept playing shitty games like Gods will be Watching or getting excited for the new DLC for the Walking Dead. Carlos had only one option, strike Nate and his religion and his followers with himself and the allies he had. And he decided the next day, he would strike them -- hard. Unexpected. The next day, Carlos got ready for the big day -- doing his daily cardio that he totally does do, no question. Look at that body. He took a shower, brushed his teeth, and made sure his daughter wasn't being manipulated by Clementine because believe it or not, Clem's a crafty bitch and my daughter really isn't getting any smarter and frankly, even more gullible. Carlos bought a holster, put his pistol in it, equipped a knife under his sleeve that made him seem like a Hispanic dude who was from Assassins' Creed. Carlos gathered his allies and waited until night to strike Nate and his fucking sick religion. They split up in teams, since there was only four of them. They split up into two teams. Carlos and Rock were a team while Harp and Brotato were the other team. First team decided to take out the first house of Nate's followers while the Second team did the second house. Luckily, there was two houses so it was perfect. They ended up killing all of the followers but Brotato was fatality wounded. He could not run, he could only move with a very badly injured leg that felt like it was about to pop off. Harp assumed it was just that he dislocated his leg and told him he was overexaggerating what had happened to him, so Harp fixed his leg and Brotato ended up passing out. Harp rolled his pant sleeve and saw that he had completely broken the bone off, so the leg was basically gone. Rock rewarded him for being an idiot and said to leave him there. The three continued on to finish off Lord Nate who was crazy and a bastard. They entered the room where Nate was and all they saw was many dead people who were hung by Nate. Nate laughed sadisticly as Harp angrily raised his gun and shot at him but the bullet deflected against Nate's skin and ended up hitting Harp in the forehead. Harp fell back with a bullet in his head. Rock and Carlos were the only ones left in the OTWDF that was still alive. Them two and Nate. Everyone else was hung up by their necks and Nate's followers were dead due to the two teams. Rock fired at Nate, but every bullet deflected, and ended up going into the wall. Rock grabbed his machete and launched at Nate and chopped his head off. Rock rejoiced in victory and then Nate rose from the dead, his head magically growing back. Rock was facing Carlos and then Carlos yelled, "Watch out!" but it was too late. Rock was impaled with a sharp claw and Nate threw Rock's now-dead body at Carlos, which made him fall over. Carlos cried as his dead friend was laying on him, Nate walked forward and asked him if he had any last words. Carlos nodded and said and jumped up and revealed the blade that was up his sleeve and stabbed Nate's neck repeatedly, Nate gurgled as blood spewed out of his neck, he fell forward and Carlos didn't rejoice. He felt empty, all of his friends were now dead. Brotato laughed manically and stabbed Carlos in the back, he fell forward. Brotato reveals that he is Nate and he changed his username right after he killed Rock, so Carlos ended up killing Brotato instead of Nate. Nate laughed like a maniac until Carlos finally died and then Carlos changed his username quickly and became his brother Shepard who hadn't been at the forum for a while. Shepard used his almighty power that he had acquired from being Commander Fucking Shepard of the Normandy and ripped Brotato/Nate's body shred by shred. Nate screamed as his body was being ripped apart. Shepard smiled and then used his almighty power to revive everyone back from the dead except for Nate and his followers. The forum members rejoiced and applauded Shepard/Carlos for his bravery and then Rock ended up morphing into Shepard/Carlos. This morphing never was cured, so the trio whom became one decided to give a new name for themselves. Sheparlos114. The forum members lived happily ever after. The war was over. The Golden Age. Had begun. Shit Worth Noting * Carlos is a cool dude. Appearances * Carlos had a minor appearance in the Ben Paul Era due to him registering and not really being active on Ben's forum. Category:Browse